Failure
by prentiss-be-mine
Summary: Based on 02x07's 'Helen Back Again'. What if Tori actually gotten kicked out of Hollywood Arts? What if the principal preferred Trina over Tori? Tori is even too bitter for Jade, and that says a lot. Jori; Femmeslash. T for now, M for later.
1. Fight

**A/N: Okay, so I KNOW this show is Victorious, and it's suppose to be Tori-centric, but for someone who gets so much air time, her character is very dull and shallow. I'm sick of her being the nice girl ALL the time, getting all the solos, being the 'perfect' girl. Nothing happens to her. There's nothing about her character that makes me wonder. She's just that nice pretty girl who has a decent voice. That would be nice for the girl down the street, but on a show it's a little vague. So, I wanted to give her character some substance. I hope I did well :)**

It couldn't be true; no, this couldn't be the case. Tori couldn't have been kicked out. She nailed her notes, made sure they synced well with Andre's monotone, and hearing the taping over her audition, they sounded fabulous. So what was it? Was she honestly untalented and irritating? Did her modest confidence in her performing abilities go in vain? She could never know because she vowed to never sing again.

What plunged the already pierced knife in her heart was the fact that she had to stay in Hollywood Arts for the rest of the semester. The principal saw it in her 'best interest' to start fresh so she wouldn't fall behind in her academics. She couldn't just let her leave abruptly without saying goodbye. She couldn't have her leave the school with the pleasant memories she made, rather than have them tainted with the realization of her departure in a few short months. No, because the new principal cared about her 'academics'. _Academics_, Tori thought bitterly, will be the _only _thing the tanned teenager will have to focus on in her high school career. Public schools, her parents could no longer afford the private school she previously attended, didn't have a large budget for the arts because, well let's face it- they didn't bring them the big bucks at the end of the year. Hell, the academics didn't either. It was the dumb jocks who knew how to tackle each other, or throw a ball into a net, that gave the cheap school the big checks.

Unfortunately, she couldn't hide in her house for three months. She needed to go to school since her final transcript from Hollywood Arts needed to be transferred to her new school. She had three more months here and she was gone, and oddly she was glad. She loved Hollywood Arts, the classes, Sikowitz, some of the students, and most importantly, her close friends, but the fact that the sand in the hour glass is dwindling to the bottom, it made the departure all the more painful. She rather be forcibly exiled from a place she loved, then stay for a short period of time and feel her passions slowly deteriorate. Irony, surely at its greatest.

She wasn't going to stay around school and suffer, though. The knife of her disappointment and failure surely sufficed for totally breaking her self-esteem and motivation; she didn't need her friends- who will surely dwindle to associates when she leaves Hollywood Arts- trying to cheer her up and fantasize ways of keeping her around.

For a week she ate alone, sat behind everyone and kept to herself. The first couple of days were hard, especially disappointing sensitive Cat when she reluctantly ignored her wave, but as days passed on, it slowly became a familiar pattern of numb solitude. They don't even attempt to speak to her anymore, and a somber sigh of relief fanned her whenever they passed. Tori always got that slight sink to her heart when one of them gave her eye contact, fearing that one of them will say 'hi' and she'd have to live with the pain of ignoring their affection. Luckily for both parties, neither of them gave eye contact when commuting, now. Tori sometimes feign a text message, while Beck or the others pretend they are talking to each other. It's a lie both parties are aware of, but accepted for the best.

Tori and her former friends handle this thick tension by ignoring and suppressing it, but one doesn't. One from the bunch always kept eye contact whenever they bumped into each other. There's always that one bad apple.

Jade.

It doesn't surprise Tori that Jade would be this bold and indifferent about Tori's news. Jade made it her business to tell Tori at _least _once a day, that she didn't like her or something in that context. It use to offend Tori; the former singer didn't like the thought of someone not liking her- let alone _hating _her, like Jade did. Now, she could care less. In fact, that's a lie; she did care for Jade's insensitivity. It reminded her that someone here doesn't want around, and Jade was one less person to mourn over when she finally had to leave. It reminded her that she wasn't perfect, hence her terrible performance, apparently, and there was someone who didn't want to see her face. Hell Tori didn't want to see her _own _face- she rather _feel _failure than be reminded with its appearance-but she didn't want people, her old friends mostly, to know that.

Within a week or so, the whole school knew that Tori was getting kicked out. It was a well-known secret that students didn't speak of, but Tori wasn't an idiot; she could see the pitied gazes, feel them as well, hear the mumbled gossip as she passed a group of kids. She grew tired of feeling sad and for the failed attempts of people trying to cheer her up. They assume that she's heartbroken by the news- in that case is true- but they are wrong when they try to brainstorm ideas to stay in Hollywood Arts, for her own interest. _That's _not going to happen; she may not have talent, but she sure had pride. Besides, if there was some miraculous way to get Tori back in, she wouldn't take it solely for the fact that students in her school would think she returned from some sort of bribe, or other outlets that didn't involve her talent. So she'll leave this alone; she rather leave the school being liked by some, then stay and be hated or disgusted by most.

_Three more months._

* * *

"Look at her, sitting by herself," Robbie pouted, staring at Tori a few lunch tables behind them.

"She's beating herself up," Andre pitched, not having to look at the person Robbie was referring to. That's all they've been talking about since they found out the news.

"It's so sad," Cat mumbled, big brown eyes batting somberly along with a quivering pout.

"We should go over there, no matter what she does. She can't just shut us out like that." The determination in Beck's voice sparked a pit of jealousy and anger within Jade's abdomen. He's never had that passion when referring to her, and she was his girlfriend! His voice was always this flat, practiced sort of suppression as if he had to hold things in just to stomach her existence. Vega got kicked out, Beck wanted to be superhero; she had a legitimate issue, she got an eye roll and a short sigh.

Bastard.

"I agree with Beck," Andre nodded.

"Me too," Robbie added.

"Let's go," Cat finished off.

They all spoke so quickly, bouncing off each other as if they were going to forget their thought had they waited. Just their cooperation for someone who clearly doesn't want their help, irritated her.

"Look, obviously she doesn't want to be bothered," Jade added flatly. This was the first time she expressed her opinion on Vega's termination situation, and her response seemed expected but not appreciated. It's been two weeks since they found out, and she figured the situation isn't as raw and sensitive as before. "So let's just eat our food and forget about it-"

"We have _no _time for your bitterness, right now," Beck had the nerve to say, furrowing a dark brow and tightening a chiseled jaw. Even after they broke up, he still managed to seep through her skin, slowly pricking at her flesh and blood like a leech.

"_I'm_ bitter, but who's sitting there by herself sulking?" she hissed back at her ex.

"She needs friends," Cat whispered softly in that air-head tone.

"She doesn't _need _anything!" Jade lay a cold gaze to the pixy ginger, ignoring her yelp of fear. "I am sick and tired of hearing you boneheads blabber about someone who clearly doesn't give a shit about you. I am sorry that Vega got kicked out. I really am." She wasn't lying when she told Tori personally and she's not lying here. She's sorry for the situation; Tori had decent talent that she thought could survive at Hollywood Arts. "But I won't sit here and cry over something I can't change. The principal made up her mind; she's gone and you guys have to accept that."

"I'm going over there," Cat exclaimed in that typical cheerful spunk, leaping from her seat.

"Cat, don't…" Jade's voice faded when the bouncy redhead already skipped to Vega's seat.

As cold as she would like to think of herself, Jade is truly afraid for Cat's feelings. Out of all them she's the weakest, the vehement one that could let insults take psychological toll, the one to burst into tears and smile brightly at the same person within a millisecond. This one could really hurt the artificial redhead because she's expecting the 'Tori' that they've been acquainted with for a year. She's expecting the sad thin girl that could be cheered from Cat's annoying, but sweet and effective consoling. But she won't get that. Jade knew this but what she _didn't _know was the outcome of this talk.

Tori drastically changed both her appearance and her personality after her termination news. Her usual vibrant colors- which Jade found irritating that she had to wear them _all _year around- to dark hues and grayscales and charcoal blacks. Had this situation was light-hearted and Tori's designer change stemmed from a personal choice rather than rebellion, then Jade just might try to be friendly with Vega. Now they were fairly alike; dark skirts and lace, openly bitter and sarcastic, and a preference to be in solitude. Who would've thought Jade would like Vega when she'll be gone soon?

The irony is so cynical that is nearly laughable.

* * *

Tori sat alone at lunch, focusing on assaulting her salad with her plastic fork. As routine as this whole avoiding thing became to be, it still hurt to see her former friend's pity gaze on her; among other things, like irritation. They look at her as if she had stage four cancer, as if her life no longer held importance and it was over. Well, that's what she initially thought about herself, but that's when she was weak. When she thought her life support was performing, as if she can't breathe without stepping foot in this school. She can't blame their perception, though; just two short weeks ago she was just another naïve, success-driven tool that blinded her from the real world.

Oddly, she felt...free, perceptive even. She now knew her Achilles' heel: performing. Her clingy passion for her former habit left her distracted from things with priority, like school. She was a decent student but then, her goal was 'sing first, study second'. She could imagine if she channeled her strive for success in academics; things that actually matter.

What she _didn't _imagine was to have a skipping redhead coming her way!

Cat; pure, sweet, pristine Cat that she missed dearly but was not exempt from her avoidance. The girl would just have to accept it and get over it, even though Tori knew that would never happen.

"Hi, Tori!"

Tori had to hand it to Cat; she was damn persistent when it came to her desire to rekindle their friendship. From all of the gang, Cat had been the most active in her misery. _She _was the one that managed to keep a smile on that glowing face, trying to force Tori into one of her own with her typical mindless remarks. She wasn't like the others, aside from Jade who showed pure indifference, who kept somber scowls, or disappointed smiles. Hers was legitimate. She was an actress, a talented one, after all, and the redhead always seemed to escape all of her problems- because face It, this girl has serious issues!- with a youthful smile and a laugh so soft that Tori thought she could break it just by looking at her. Sometimes Tori wondered if she was legitimately this jovial at all times, or if she plastered it to _make _her happy, as if she needed to block out some dark tragedy that she doesn't want people to know. Hell, sometimes she wondered if Cat even knew the answer to that question.

"Look Cat, I'm pretty busy here," she mumbled, shoving an extra large leaf of salad in her mouth, not even attempting eye contact.

"No you're by yourself, silly," she giggled, taking a seat beside the former singer. Cat's bare leg brushed against Tori's and though it was slight, the former singer sharply scooted to the left, as if the flesh was hot coal. For the past two weeks, Tori had been alone; if it was in her room or in the back of the class, or theoretically speaking. Like now; Tori was surrounded by chattering, hungry students yet she felt utterly alone. It used to bother her before, Tori used to be quite the charmer of Hollywood Arts, but now the solitude sort of settled in her conscience and slowly into her schedule. So for Cat to unguardedly touch her, the familiar spark of affection surprised her to the point that it hurt.

"Look, leave okay," Tori growled, standing up from the table. "I want to be alone."

"No you don't.." the little girl mumbled with a quivering pout, standing up as well. "You don't want to stay here. Come eat with us…"

Tori didn't realize it until now, but Cat seemed so small. Not in the context of height, though she was diminutive in stature, but how her emotions could crumble with such ease. The bouncy redhead was absentmindedly laughing just a second ago, and now her brown eyes glistened with unshed tears. The girl was seriously messed up and Tori hated to see the ginger in any more turmoil that she put herself in, but she needed to treat Cat like everyone else at this god forsaken school.

"I don't want to eat with you, Cat. Now I'm trying to be nice. Go away." Her words are steady, but that sharpness is unfamiliar to her. She doesn't speak like this, especially with someone as infectious as Cat. But looking at her reminded Tori of the ginger's phenomenal voice, how she could hold a note longer than most people could speak, how she's a wonderful actress, everything Tori was not.

"Yes you do, and I know it, I just know it!" Cat's high screeching was beginning to attract an audience. Low gasps and hisses surrounded the former singer and she didn't want this type of publicity. She could do without _any _publicity and exposure, but she was the 'dish' and her wish wouldn't happen any time soon. "Tori, you need to snap out of this. You just have to, you better!"

The tears began to trickle down the side of the ginger's eye, swooping past her cheekbones till they rest and settle on the opposite sides of her jawline. "Y-You…why Tori? _Why _are you doing this?"

Everyone's looking at her for sure, and the heat rushed up the former singer's cheeks. For someone who loved performing a few weeks ago, the thought of hundreds of eyes gazing at her made her feel displaced, and unsettling like wet clothes sticking to her body after getting caught in a storm. Each pair of eyes she caught staring as she scoped her surroundings, felt like sizzling coal to the forehead. She couldn't be here any longer. She had to go.

"Look Cat, I have to-"

"No T-Tori," Cat choked out, angrily jabbing her index finger to the brunette's shoulder.

"Cat- ouch!-"

"No, T-Tori. You can't just…you can't just l-leave like this."

_Leave. _That word Tori could only associate with her termination from Hollywood Arts. A general word like that sparked a clear, reminder of how pathetic her life was. That word could boil out the numbness she coated her heart with.

"But I _am _leaving, Cat. And you need to face that. Do both of us a favor and leave me the fuck alone!" She's never screamed at Cat before, hell she's never screamed at anyone before. That was the straw that broke Cat's emotions. A sniffle quickly trailed to a full blown sob as tears flooded her face, and she bolted from her table, brushing past her former friends.

The sinking of her heart proved that Tori had a conscience, but the liberty and freeness of her bitterness showed her alarming change. She didn't want to see Cat cry, but she didn't regret it either. Good; finally people will see her as the horrible person she saw in the mirror. Maybe they will truly ostracize themselves from her.

She could see it happening now, how Beck's brown eyes widened in shock and disgust; Robbie and Andre slowly mirroring the Canadian's expression. She could also hear the groans and gasps of disapproval, but somehow they faded into discordant murmurs when her eyes rolled to Jade's.

Circular seas of ice blue hit her equally cold brown. Just weeks ago, Tori would've scurried away from the glaring gaze, but her eyes stay still and even on the goth's, barely blinking to tear away. Unlike her former friends, Jade only showed one emotion in that steeling stare. She didn't glower at her disapprovingly, or widened her eyes in shock of Tori's 'new' attitude, or dimmed them in pity because of her well-known termination. All she showed was anger, how it should be. No love, no tolerance, just pure hatred. And that's what she needed was for someone to hate her, hate her more than she hated her reflection.

And Jade gave her that.

"Feel better making Cat cry, Vega?" the goth barked flatly, making her way to Tori's empty table.

"Piss off." Her sharp replies spewed like heavy hail and she was still unfamiliar with them to control these belligerent insults. Luckily she didn't feel horrible for this response because it was afflicted to Jade, someone who could handle it, someone who deserved it.

Jade brow furrowed until it lifted in bitter amusement. "Watch your mouth, Vega. You may change some clothes and be all 'angsty' but you're still that pussy little girl that's dying inside, upset that she doesn't have enough talent to be here."

Even after all of this, the numbing of her heart, Jade's splitting daggers for words always made her flinch from its intensity. Big mistake; if she was going to stand her ground, it had to be with everyone including the girl she was afraid of. She knew Jade saw that faint moment of Tori stepping out of character, returning to that pathetic girl she was speaking of, and that boiled rage in her. This is what she wanted, what she deserved, yet she got mad when Jade said a few bad words? Fuck this.

"You got anything else to say?" Tori asked flatly, clenching her jaw as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Yeah," the goth chucked, "yeah I do. You're going to suck it up and face the fact that you're a failure and you're going to apologize to Cat," she scowled, pointing back at the crying redhead who was being consoled by Robbie. "You can't be upset that she has more talent in a strand of that fake hair, than you have in your whole body."

As the words continued to flow past her building wall for blocking emotions, the anger naturally diffused her sadness. Now that she knew what liberty and empowerment felt like, she couldn't retort back to that whiny, girl with a desperate need to be perfect. She may have wanted Jade to punish her, but not relinquish her newfound spirit.

"Shut your mouth, West," Tori growled back, gritting her teeth.

This must be great for Jade, finally able to say what was on her mind with no filter.

"Aww, don't tell me that liddle Tori Vega is upset," she went on in her traditional interpretation of Tori. "Oh, don't fret. You could suck and fuck your way to the top."

She's definitely new to the new Tori, how she responded to pressure and issues, how her anger flared vehemently or no emotion was evident at all. She no longer had that filter to her emotions like everyone else did. She either reacted, or dimmed away in solitude. So she wasn't prepared for Jade's insults, though she wanted it. She wasn't prepared for her own reaction, or the consequences.

She didn't expect her fist to connect with Jade's cheek.

**Yeah I wanted some sort of plot for my inevitable smut. But anyway, review and tell me what you think! Should I continue?**


	2. Solitude

** Oh my god, I can't believe people actually like my story! I thought I was going to get a million flames about how OOC Tori is being, but I didn't! Whoo, thanks a lot guys, now here's the story :3 Speaking of, there will be more Jori going on. I just need a couple of filler chapters to get this thang going :D Oh yeah, so my mom is rushing me to do stuff but I still wanted to post this, so if you see mistakes I am soooo sorry :| **

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I didn't add one the last chapter. Whoops. Well, it's a given that I don't own the Victorious cast because well…Jade would be ruder and have less clothing :p**

When Jade felt that fist align with her cheek, she immediately froze in shock. It didn't hurt, sure it stung since it was a _punch,_ but she's been hit harder. It's just the person behind the fist was a bit shocking. She could hear the other students' gasps of shock, as well, but Jade tuned them out while massaging her cheek. They all blurred into unrecognizable shapes and hues, but Tori was the only sharp image. What's left of her; Jade could barely recognize the girl before her. She didn't see the smiling girl who always managed to be around her boyfriend- her ex, now- or the student that annoyed the shit out of her because of her nearly obsessive need to be perfect. No, she didn't see any of that. Dark eye-shadow, black lace, and a cold glare reflected her. And that's when she saw it; this _was _her reflection. The makeup, attitude, clothes, everything screamed Jade, and somehow that realization sparked her flare temper.

She's an actress, able to hide herself until it's time to present that particular emotion to the audience but when that performance is done, it slowly seeped back into that dark place that's blinded by the world. Blinded by Jade, for the most part. But here was Tori, dark and cold, audacious and bitter, and those qualities mirrored her own. She could practically see her own expression, the narrow gaze, the grime smirk, stiff in posture. Tori practically reeked of self-deprecation, in a way that Jade was dangerously familiar with. She felt like she was in her bathroom, cursing at the girl she's become, watching her reflection mock at her self-deprecation.

Hearing some yell "Oh, shit" reminded her that she wasn't home alone, yelling incomprehensible words at her mirror, wishing she seized to exist. She was here, standing before Vega and a group of students anticipating her next move. All she could see was red; all she could see was herself.

And that infuriated her.

With unsuppressed passion Jade lunged at Tori with a fist full of rings, aligning with her cheek as the singer did to the goth, but Jade knew her hit was ten times harder. The thinner girl flew, slamming her back into the lunchroom table, nearly flying on the roof of it.

She was going to leave Tori alone; the girl had beaten herself more than Jade could ever do. She's cold, but not heartless. Tori's suffered enough and she personally witnessed it in the girl's flat tone of voice. They were even; an eye for an eye. Well, a jaw for a jaw. But she _did _have a reputation to keep so she stepped up to the stunned teenager, lifted the frail girl by the collar and growled loud enough for people to hear, "If you ever fucking touch me again, you'll be tasting your teeth."

As she glared at the future former Hollywood Arts student, all she saw was a mask; a mask that was clearly a lie. Aside from the literal load of concealer and eye shadow, she saw the disingenuousness and Tori must've sensed it as well when her eyes went inadvertently darker and her jaw tightened. This girl was so pathetic, so desperate to be indifferent, so desperate to act like _her, _that it's almost hilarious. _Almost. _What was she trying to prove? She's no fighter, she's no warrior. Not like Jade. She could never be the girl that's she trying to portray; she's not a good enough actress for that.

With a light snort, Jade backed away, ready to leave. Fighting Vega, all weak and helpless like this, wouldn't be a triumphant win. It would be like a three-hundred pound man fighting a hundred pound girl. The outcome is clear and it's the same involving her and Tori. No matter how many swears she said, how dark her makeup is, how bitchy she acted, Tori Vega- the weak bitch she detested- was still there, weaker than ever if she felt the need to lie to herself and others. And Jade could insult Tori until she's flooded with tears, but she could never physically assault her.

Nothing changed here.

Apparently Tori didn't feel that way. Apparently she didn't get the hint that Jade was trying to save her life and a moment of further humiliation. Apparently she's so desperate to transform into this solo bitch that she'll do just about anything to prove to everyone that this is her.

This girl was _looking _for a fight.

Jade widened her eyes when she felt herself pivot, forcibly turned to Tori's direction, and when the tanned teenager shoved her to the ground, she was completely pinned by the girl's straddle.

"Get off of me you crazy bitch!" Jade shouted, but she was drowned by the cheers of the eager students surrounding her.

Tori only responded with her fists, striking Jade's head with blows to the head that thankfully didn't hurt. Jade quickly recovered, she had to or she'll be knocked unconscious, by linking her legs around the squirming girl's thin waist, getting a tight grip before she shifted her weight to her legs and reversed their positions.

Whenever Jade seemed to be the upper hand of their fight, the old Tori seemed to rekindle. Those brown eyes sparkled, terrified, and Jade was able to see it through the heavy makeup. She was able to see the veracity of the little girl, the scared girl that felt like nothing. Why does she know this? She barely knew Vega. For the most part, all she's seen is the annoying twit always being around her boyfriend, and her act of kindness that was sickening. That girl was trying to hide, but Jade found her. She didn't know if it was her successful talent to seek the truth of human beings, or that she and Vega were so similar that she was just pricking the flaws and insecurities of her reflection. She'd hate to think it was the second choice because she never wanted to be compared to an annoying, talentless loser like Tori.

"Chill the fuck out!"Jade growled, forcibly linking Tori's squirming wrists together then threw them over the writhing girl's head. She had no desire to fight, but she wouldn't hesitate to put her hands on Vega if she kept attacking her.

"Hey, break it up, break it up!" A deep spoken man, clearly not a teenager's voice, barked, hooking his arms under her own, latching on her shoulders before he yanked her upward, legs dangling the air like an old rag doll.

While she was struggling to retrieve her feet to the ground, she could see Vega climbing on her feet _still _ready to fight, ignoring the fact that Jade could've killed her. What was she trying to prove? She couldn't fight her own battles. She was just a weak pre-teen trying to fight the teenagers. She's just a brat that Jade had no interest fighting, though a few weeks ago she would've fancied the idea of tearing down the tanned teenager.

Apparently she and Tori thought differently when the infuriated girl was ready to lunge at the captive teenager but was stopped by another security guard holding Vega the same way Jade was held.

"You stupid bitch, this isn't over!" Tori yelled, her voice trailing from the roar of the students and her distance quickly getting greater as the security began to separate the two.

"Yeah whatever, keep it pushing!"

* * *

"Tori Vega, do you have any idea how much _trouble _you're in?" Her mother yelled, pointing her finger.

All Tori could do was stare at her mother with an indifferent arch of the brow. Somehow her scarce yelling managed to lose its significance when it was repeated for the umpteenth time. When she came up to the school she yelled in the principal's office, then she yelled at the car ride home, and lastly at the foot of her bed.

Tori made a harsh sigh, as if her mother was nothing, like a damn fly she couldn't swat. Was this what 'delinquents' have to deal with? It was very irritating to see her face. She thought punished kids sit in their rooms until they relinquished from their reprimand, so why can't her mother leave her alone? It's actually very similar to what she's been doing this past week so it wouldn't be much of a punishment.

"So you have _nothing _to say?" she shrieked, throwing her hands in the air in exasperation. Had this been a month, hell a few weeks ago, Tori would've stilled and deeply apologize for the things she'd done. But here, she found her mother's anger dramatic, comical, and a bit ironic. With this emotion she could have done something in acting; at least _one _Vega would've made it. She bitterly snorted at the thought.

"Oh, so you think this is funny?" She growled, taking her amusement for her mental thought for the situation at hand. "You think _punching _a friend-"

"She's not my friend," Tori interrupted with conviction, coolly looking at the elder Vega. She may not have anything to say about her fight- what is there to say anyway?- but she won't go on giving people the assumption that she and Jade West are friends. Not anymore. The girl made it blatantly obvious that she didn't like Tori yet the former singer _still _tried to make an effort to help her when given the opportunity. It was stupid of her to think otherwise, when the girl had done so much to her. The spilling coffee on the head, sly comments about her talent and existence, _everything, _tousled with Jade insulting her today, in fold, causing them to get into that fight.

Her mother breathed out a soft sigh as she sat beside the teenager, slowly rubbing her knee. Like the physical contact with Cat, she heavily flinched and eased over to the sigh, crossing her legs for a silent sign of disapproval. The elder Vega seemed to catch the message when she stayed at the corner of the bed, parallel to Tori, with that sympathetic gaze on her.

_This _is what irritated Tori! She was sick of people eyeing her with pity. It was just a mockery of her self-worth and ego. She got kicked out, wasn't good enough, and that should be the end of it. She just got into a fight at school and her mother was looking as if _she _did the fighting. Yeah, maybe she was wrong for hitting Jade but her reason was justifiable. She thought after this fight that people could see her as the reflection she saw so clearly. Maybe people won't get that she was a horrible person, contrary to her own psyche, but she would like to think that she wasn't exactly as innocent, as fragile, as stupid. But no, even after a fight with the scariest girl at Hollywood Arts, she was still that cute, chiseled –cheek girl next door that everyone needed to nurse back to help.

What did she have to do to show people that she wasn't a little fucking teddy bear that needed praise?!

"How _dare _you talk to me in this way! I know you are going through a lot, but I am still your mother and you are going to show me some respect, you understand?"

Yeah she _should _treat her mother with respect; she'll do that the day it's returned to her.

"I asked you a question, Tori Vega-" It took immense effort not to laugh at her mother's failed attempt of authority "-do you under_stand?"_

The teenager only answered with a lifeless shrug and climb to the roof of her bed, back facing her mother. She was done with this conversation, not because she was afraid to speak- Tori doesn't think that could happen again- but her mother's thoughts were already expressed and she didn't feel like hearing the same shit over and over.

"What happened to you?" With the lack of depth and tone to her voice, Tori could tell that her mother's thought wasn't supposed to be vocal, as if the silent thought wouldn't be real if it was left unspoken.

When the door finally closed with a soft thud, Tori then realized that she was holding her breath. The warm air ghosted her pillow to bounce back off her cheeks. She's sure it wasn't from diffidence seeing that her eyes held a cool, steady gaze against her mother's. No, that Tori was gone. The new assimilation was still fairly new to her, so she had to get use to her reactions and reasoning. She'll figure it out soon.

Or _not! _

From the second floor of their duplex, Tori was able to hear the belligerent knocking on her front door. The natural thought immediately told her to get up, but she thought best of it and settled further into the comforters of her bed. _Fucking Jehovah's Witnesses. _Her mom usually left her with the religious zealots because the former Tori couldn't bear to leave a door unanswered. Now, well…a lot's changed since then.

The knocking only grew louder and with more force and Tori growled, wondering why her mother didn't answer the door. It only occurred to her that her mother must not be home; during the car ride, Tori decided to tune in for a few seconds and out of her rage of 'parenting' her mother yelled 'I had to leave work to get you, Tori!" Perhaps she had gone back. Good. And that's when she realized her reasoning for holding her breath.

She preferred the solitude, the soft sound of her breathing, the rasp tapping of her air conditioner. It was her domicile, the silence, the comfort, the reassurance. Nothing could harm her if she's alone because she is the only person that truly understood herself. There was no room for unfulfilled promises or pitied apologies, or sympathetic gazes. Her reflection only could mock her, but she rarely gazed upon it without imperative necessity. She could honestly be the new filth she's accustomed herself to be, but her mother ruined that with her pep talk and soft whispers. Tori literally couldn't breathe with that type of insincerity in her room.

Finally solo, Tori smirked softly to herself as she curled further into her bed, similar to the motion of a purring cat. She _really _needed this nap after the long day she's had, but that knocking was incessant and irritating.

"Ugh, fine!" She barked, charging up from her bed. She's ready to bolt downstairs and curse out the unwanted strangers behind her door, but stopped when she got a text message from an unrecognizable number.

_Open the door._

Her brow furrowed at the text as she tried to decipher who wrote it. It was so simple, but vague; not leading any suggestions to the person behind it. She knew it wasn't Beck, or Andre, or any of the gang. Though she no longer spoke to them, she kept their numbers on file in case they were audacious enough to contact her. None of their names came out, so the person was still a mystery.

She would never know standing up here, so she jogged downstairs, the knocking growing louder as she walked closer to her door. "What do you want?" she asked brashly as she got closer.

There was no answer.

"Want to play the hard way?" she growled, charging up to the door, dramatically opening it. "Fine ok-"

The first thing that struck her was those cold blue eyes that gave off a tint of green at the irises. Her gaze was chilling, as it usually was, but not with fury or bitterness. It was just one sustainable expression, nonchalant as if she was looking at a piece of furniture. Her fuller cheeks somehow narrowed when her jaw was set, plump lips above it coated with crimson lipstick.

Tori's eyes darted down to her neck, strong and porcelain, and trailed lower to the lace that covered large breasts. She's never noticed them, never had the desire to really, but the girl had quite a full midsection. Not that she _wanted _to notice them, girls weren't her thing; they were just…there…all distracting. Slowly her eyes trail down to the black dress with a hem that reached over an inch of her thigh. It was a really short dress, probably barely covering her ass if she bent over, and Tori couldn't bear to look away.

They are just legs, she tried to think; it's something she saw every day. Usually they were clothed with lace, shredded leggings, or jeans. They look different without the barriers of clothing. The porcelain thighs trailed to gorgeous knees, on to muscular calves. They were something she couldn't keep her eyes off of.

Eventually, with reluctance she realized, her eyes trailed to the direction it started, taking her time up the toned abdomen sheathed in the dress, back up to the globes that sparked her fascination until she returned the woman's face. Maybe she's never paid attention to it, or her intimidation for her prevented her from thoroughly staring, but a realization hit her.

Jade West was beautiful.

**A/N: I know, not that much Jori but I PROMISE you will get some the next chapter. If…you review and tell me what you think ;)**


	3. Consolidation

**A/N: If you see any of my other stories and their LACK of updating, you could see that I am horrible on deadlines. I can't believe this story is coming out so smoothly :) This chapter is slightly longer. Sorry for that ._. **

When Jade knocked on Vega's door, she immediately regretted it. It brought her to the time of her and Beck breaking up, how she was dying to run in his arms, but apparently the Canadian didn't feel the same way. She was broken goods that the wholesome guy couldn't fix.

But whatever; that was then and this was now. She didn't think of him much, anyway. She just cared about his opinion of her, if he hated who she had become, did he really think of her as that piece of shit that taunted her at night? Things like this she could never know since she rarely spoke to Beck. Yeah sure they could hang out with mutual friends, but too much as happen for her to respectfully lie on his bed in the RV and just laugh.

Again, whatever. She's not thinking of him.

Now she was here, eyeing Tori with an inquisitive brow arch. The skinny girl was oddly quiet, something uncharacteristic about the twit but greatly appreciated, and her expression was unreadable. Her jaw was tightened and her eyelids were narrowed, but something about the brown in her irises conveyed her emotion. They didn't spark with its usual vivaciousness, but the undertone, the centre, something dark about that shade of brown roared a…_different _kind of passion that flared a warm heat down Jade's spine.

It didn't frighten Jade, Tori's heavy gaze that is, but it certainly unsettled her. Things that Jade had no knowledge of, stayed under the file worth guarding. Of _course _Tori wouldn't know that; she wasn't going to give a girl who punched her repeatedly- no matter how powerless- in the head to know that she was thinking of her. More like watching cautiously.

"Well, aren't you going to let me in?" She asked forwardly, adding an arch to her pierced brow to relieve the tension. Aside from the obvious fight they had, something else held a thickness in the doorway that formed a thick lump in her throat, visibly swallowing. Considering words haven't been said and there was a near stubborn lack of emotions displayed betwixt the two teenagers, it was hard for Jade to put her finger on the unsettling aura.

"I come bearing gifts," Jade continued simply, lifting her arms up to show the two bags in her hand for significance.

Those brown eyes coolly traced her own face, and left Jade wondering. What the fuck was Vega looking at? Aside from the color, it was almost identical to the gaze she gave people, the attitude, the mystery she ghosted upon herself- it was nearly the same. She was starting to think that perhaps Vega wasn't faking this whole big-girl act. That perhaps her termination at Hollywood Arts wizened her from this loving image of the world that she initially pictured of. That under the billboard signs of roses and plush gardens lay dead soil and rotten bodies not so far underneath.

She must say, if this was indeed true, she had to give Tori some respect.

But again, that thought will _remain _a thought.

" _Chocolate _gifts_," _Jade added, failing to hide the corners of her mouth curving upward.

Tori may be this new bad ass, but she's still a chick. Chicks love chocolate.

The delicious treat must've been the green light when Tori turned around, heading to her couch with the door left open, with Jade not hesitating to follow.

"Your mom home?" Jade asked, closing the door behind her.

"No," goes her flat reply.

"Good." The scarce times she attended Vega's house, usually there to keep Beck in check, and the even rarer times her mom was there, Jade wasn't exactly fond of her. She seemed quite neglectful, self-centered, and just downright vain; sort of like a subtle, older, Trina. Besides, it would've been awkward for a parent to catch her smoking the cigarette she was about to light, though she didn't care much. Her dad didn't give a shit, so why should she care about another parent's issues?

Dropping to the red couch, Jade put her bags on the floor and shrugged off her leather jacket. She reached into the inner pocket, took out a cigarette, held it lightly with her lips, and lit it with her black lighter, taking in the nicotine and releasing it with a sigh.

Tori was in the kitchen, head deep in the refrigerator, giving Jade a view of the tall girl's tanned legs- revealed in short black shorts- that towered for days. Tori usually wore skin-tight jeans so Jade already knew the shape of her legs, but seeing them were a different story. She had thought they would be long, stringy sticks but surprisingly held shape with slightly muscular calves and curvy thighs, ascending up to a-

"Nice ass," she said out loud, failing to hold back the smirk when the tanned teenager head-butted the inside of the refrigerator, clearly surprised by Jade's bold and random remark.

She watched the tanned girl carefully lift her head out the refrigerator before sharply pivoting to face Jade with surprised expression. A glimpse of the old Tori was evident in her wide gaze and slightly slacked jaw, and Jade couldn't hide her smirk for amusement.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, 'nice ass'" Jade repeated bluntly.

See, she knew this whole 'bad ass' thing was an act but she wasn't going to say anything. It wouldn't make sense to, anyway; Vega will only deny and emotionally shut her out. _Not _that she wanted Tori in that way, dear god that sounded awful to _think _about, it's just that…Beck wasn't hers anymore and the students at Hollywood Arts either feared or hated her. She was cool with Andre and Cat, Robbie and that damn puppet could walk into a burning building, but she was mean to them as well and they only tolerated her because they were friends with Beck.

Now that she and he were no longer together, it got awkward at the lunch table. Of course she had things in common with them- they _were _performers- but the desire to open up was clearly not on their to-do list. They could go ten, sometimes twenty, minutes without a care in the world that Jade was silent. Cat could drabble with her mindless thoughts, Robbie and his pest puppet could comment on her idiosyncrasy, and Andre and Beck could discuss a game, leaving Jade to twiddle with some game on her phone. Tori luckily didn't have that luxury, to watch people she considered friends slip away at her fingertips. She chose to leave them, including _Jade, _having her pride intact. She proved that she didn't need them, her ego boosting when Cat practically begged her to return to their circle. Jade didn't know if she had that strength, not anymore. She hadn't been truly alone since the seventh grade, where she justified her ostracizing by choice. Then Beck came along, and with Beck trailed friends. So yeah it's been awhile; she's not sure if she could be that same person who could curse out people she's been around for over five years.

Tori was so fucking lucky. She got all the leads, solos, _and _she could walk away without question.

"Um…thank you?" When Tori hesitated with an uncertain response, Jade nearly forgot what Tori was referring to but when the tall girl padded to the living room, her legs were the first thing Jade focused on. And with legs, came thighs, to a fabulous ass that she sought no problem informing to Tori.

"Don't think I'm hitting on you." Oh god, no. That would just compliment an issue that wasn't worth forming. "I just think you have a nice ass."

Jade could see that scowl, which slowly was becoming permanent on the tanned girl's face, transition to the girl that she wanted to be. She could see the shock and vivaciousness freeze in her eyes, shifting the bright color into an arctic brown under her dark eye shadow. That stiff jaw under her tanned skin returned, and her lips distanced to a flat line.

"Thank you," goes her low, formal reply.

Is _that _what Vega had to do in order to sound cold? Literally shut down any trace of emotion to seem sincere in her attempt to- hell _Jade _didn't know for what particular reason. This was still new to her, Jade thought. She wasn't capable of spitting out a cool, acrid insult with the contradiction of a soft smile. Not just yet. Give it time, she'll be just as bitter as Jade was in no time. And considering she has a serious to _be _bitter about, she's sure the genuine lack of emotion will come soon.

Still, though, it was amusing seeing Vega all stoic and rigid like this.

"That's all I get?" Jade smirked, leaving enough room for her to drag the toxins of the cigarette, exhaling with a short laugh.

Another wash of old Vega showed in the girl's creased brow. She played it safe this time, though, and let her expression speak for her. Jade figured that Tori wanted to make her newfound personality as real as possible and constantly jumping in and out of character would show it's disingenuousness.

"Damn, Vega, I thought _I _would get a compliment now," Jade smiled, one of those small ones that make people shiver. She knew why; she had a strong face, brilliant eyes, and intensive jaw line that were made for belligerence. Her personality matched with her looks, so when her features softened into a sultry smile, it chilled people into a silence of uncertainty and fear.

It had the same effect with Tori.

"I usually don't give compliments to people that punch me in the face with _rings," _Tori barked, pointing to her left cheek for emphasis.

"You're still on that?" Jade replied smoothly, holding a steady gaze on the Latina as she took a drag of her cigarette.

For an odd reason, Jade wasn't upset with the fight. Yes, it aggravated her that someone had the nerve to lay a hand on her, but the thought of someone- Tori, no less- standing up for herself surely intrigued her.

"You should ice your face, by the way. I heard these rings are hard."

"Thanks for the lookout," Tori scoffed, handing the goth a can of Pepsi.

"I try," Jade smirked, keeping the sarcasm as she accepted the soda.

"So…what's in the bag?" Tori asked, nodding her head to the things on the floor.

"Oh," Jade whispered, lifting the bags to the couch. She quickly dropped her cigarette and carefully crumbled the light with the tip of her toe, before picking it up and returning it with her pack. She then focused her attention on the bags. One was a plastic bag, a black one from the bodega five minutes away. It was filled with various chocolates; Jade didn't know what kind Vega liked so she got them all. "You know, fatty delicious treats." She randomly took out a large square of chocolate, wrapped in a royal purple wrapper with the word _Cadbury _in a lovely script.

She continued to rummage through the bag, ignoring the chocolate treats slipping through her fingers until she felt the hardness of glass hit her palm. Reaching for it with a smile, she took it out of the bag, smirking at Tori's confused reaction of the bottle. "You're going to need this if you're going to survive where we're going."

"_One,_I don't drink. And _two, _I am not going anywhere. Not with you."

She could see that Tori was trying to hurt her from the rasp tone of voice, like she did Cat and the others, but this would be different. You'd have to like someone to be hurt by what they say, and Jade _still _didn't like Tori. Yes, Vega gotten some cool points from her, the new wardrobe and attitude was nice, but deep down she knew that old, sad, weak girl was still there, and that meant she still hated her. It's just that Jade understood her now, why she was acting this way, how they were dangerously similar, and that intrigued her. If Vega was trailing into the girl that she saw in the mirror, then Jade had to keep a watchful eye on her because she wasn't to be trusted. She barely trusted herself with the stupid shit she's done.

"So what are you going to do, stay in your room the five days you're suspended?"

"_Yes," _Tori hissed, nodding with her statement. _ "_As a matter of fact, I will."

The goth growled bitterly. "The old, annoying bitch Tori wants people to feel sorry for her, but the person you're becoming hates the attention. So stop feeding it to yourself."

The nail of veracity hit Tori right over the head, but Jade knew she wouldn't dare admit that, not to her that is. She couldn't handle this; her new persona wasn't strong enough to face the original, the girl that she inspired to be, all nonchalant and careless, but Vega was trying. She couldn't curse Jade out and brush her off like she did the others. She wouldn't cry like Cat, or walk away with disgust and disappointment like the others, Andre especially. Jade didn't like her, so she could care less for the Latina's respect for privacy, or insults for that matter.

She knew it. Vega knew it; she's just too scared or in denial, perhaps a variation of the two, to admit it.

"Fine. You know what? Sulk. Just sit here, and not do shit-"

"That's what I was doing until _you _came here," Tori audaciously retorted, lowly hissing as she ran a finger through her hair.

Her self-deprecation was so dark that it made Jade snort, finding herself in this little girl. "Face facts, Vega: _You're leaving Hollywood Arts. _You got kicked out." Her sharpness and bitterness made Tori flinch, but the Latina didn't say anything. Her small features remained stern, solid like rock. "Nothing you could do can change that. Now you could sit here and have your little pity party-"

"I didn't _ask _for your pity, or _anyone _else's for that matter!" This was the loudest Tori's ever been; even louder and stronger than she was when Jade insulted her before their fight. The goth must've struck a nerve, and the curiosity in Jade wanted to pick the wound till she traced the bullet.

"Really?" Jade asked, arching her pierced brow, folding her arms over her chest to seem blasé.

"Yes!" she growled back, dramatically standing on her feet. "You think I want people all in my business, kissing my ass because I got kicked out of school? No! They- they look at me like I am some cancer patient." She scanned her hand from head to waist, displaying her body for emphasis. "Like my whole life was performing and I am too stupid to do anything else. I ostracize myself from people, change my wardrobe, hell even fought the biggest bitch in the school" Tori ignored Jade's hard chuckle as she continued "and _still, _I get the puppy dog eyes from my mom and everyone else. So yeah, I didn't ask, nor want, your pity, West."

Jade took a moment to eye Tori, watching those brown eyes harden and intensify on her cold blues. She didn't need to be rude to show the acrid in her Celeste blue eyes; maybe it's because of all the practice she's had. She didn't know. She spent her whole teenage life displaying to the world that she was a bitch, that she genuinely cannot remember if she was a novice like Vega, having trouble hardening up when the time was right, or keeping that hardness so people won't suspect her attitude. It's been awhile, but Jade figured that once in her life it was hard, that she couldn't scurry people away with just a look, or her silence. Maybe. She'll only know as Tori continued her act because the girl's future will be nearly identical to Jade's past.

"Congratulations Vega," she smirked, slowly clapping. "That was a great monologue, really. Maybe you should've used that for your audition."

Her bitter response is already out seconds before she tried to bite her tongue. It was a defense mechanism, to tear down everyone in the room, making it her business to spew dominance and authority with her rude antics and harsh insults. Yes, she can admit that she took it too far, but she won't apologize. That would make her a liar, because she wasn't sorry. Did she regret it? Maybe. But she wasn't sorry. She wouldn't have said it, or thought it, in the first place if she was. What's done is done and now she needed to face the music; no pun intended.

Shockingly, though, Tori's only response was a tightened jaw and narrow of her doe eyes.

"Yeah, maybe I should've" Tori replied simply, taking the vodka out of Jade's hand, opening it to take a swig as if this was a daily habit. It didn't surprise her when the tanned girl heavily coughed; clearing her throat from the burning sensation Jade knew she felt.

"Slow down, kiddo. That shit's pretty strong," she advised. "Look, sorry for busting in. I figured we could go out since we're both suspended without shit to do. But whatever; see you in school, I guess." Jade stood up, unconsciously pulling the hem of her dress so it could cup her ass as she got up. Usually she wore this outfit with tights, or fishnets, even dark jeans since the dress was ridiculously short.

She traced the shape of the door handle when Tori asked "Where are we going?"

Turning around, dark hair swooping over a pale shoulder, Jade lifted her brow, truly surprised by Tori's change of thought. It would be easier, for her, to just let Jade walk. For her to crawl back in her room, bury herself in her bed, and drown the world out and become inudated by the waves of her despair. Things were always easier if avoided, if you 'la la la' until it's gone. Tori was that girl, hell Jade was as well, except they got rid of it with anger; shutting everyone out with their wit and terror until there was no one to curse, no one to ridicule, to humiliate, except their own mirrors.

So why now? Why did Tori chase Jade when she had the chance to run away? It bewildered her, but she didn't spend too much time thinking of it. She was bored, and she needed someone entertaining and Vega was getting there.

"Where are we going?" Jade copied with a small smile. "Wherever the back of the wheel takes us."

* * *

Tori ran upstairs to her room, looking for clothes to change into. She was in her black bra and panties, with a ray of outfits sprawled on her bed. She told Jade she'd be quick, but that was fifteen minutes ago. As she flipped through her closet, doses of her old self rekindled. Things were either too colorful, or youthful; definitely inappropriate for Jade's circle.

She didn't know why, but for some reason Jade's approval mattered to her. Out of her former social circle, Jade seemed to be the one she could connect with, though she hated it. Jade was right; a part of her craved the attention, the performing side of her, to be praised and mourned by others. But the new her, the woman she was desperate to be, hated that her former self was so weak and helpless. She hated that Tori needed approval and pity from others, in order to feel love for herself.

It made her sick, but that was in the past. She could only compensate with her future decisions.

"Hmm.." she mumbled, holding a simple but fitting black dress. This one was Trina's so it'll be a bit bigger, but since she was taller the hem will cling to her thighs rather than her knees. It was nice, but it was also safe. There were no spikes, no cuts, no boldness; nothing. "Nope" she sighed, throwing the clothing on her bed, making her pile bigger.

"Yeah that one was boring, anyway," a surprising, but familiar sultry voice announced by the door.

As if she didn't know it was Jade by the tone, her eyes widened when she saw the brunette, perched up against her wall beside the door, casually taking in the brunette's form.

"How long have you been there?" Tori hushed in a stern whisper, impulsively taking a blue dress from the bed to cover her near naked frame.

That apparently made the goth chuckle. "Oh c'mon, Vega," she playfully rolled her eyes, walking to her bed to casually sprawling her body at the foot of it, her height perfect for the length of the bed. "What's to hide? I've seen you in a bikini before, showing _way_ more than what you're doing right now. Relax. There's nothing much to see, anyway."

That off-guarded bite threw Tori off like the punch Jade gave her this afternoon. She had mixed reviews for her naturally small frame; some thought she was dangerously thin, while others envied her size zero legs, and extra small shirt size. She didn't give it much thought because back then things didn't matter unless it mattered to everyone. She couldn't appreciate something unless it had value, and that currency came from other's opinions. It was a shame, really. But as she returned her attention to her full-view mirror, she was quite proud of shape. Yes she was small, her ribs peeked through her skin in certain angles, her legs a bit lankier than the average girl, but it's the internal embrace that made her appreciate her form. Who would think that an insult from Jade would stimulate confidence?

Talk about deteriorating happiness?

"You should get a tattoo," Jade pointed out, perching her elbows on the bed.

Tori glanced at the goth and saw the casual coolness of the pale girl's expression. It wasn't a compliment, or some back-handed insult she didn't understand. It was simply a thought. Why couldn't all people be like Jade? No lies; just the straightforward truth. The blistering, heart-threading, deadly truth. Then again, there would be no humanity left because the human race picked up an unanimous habit of lying to the ones that they loved.

"I was thinking about it." It was a lie, a smooth unconscious one. The sheer thought of needles tipped with ink piercing her skin at a constant speed sounded horrifying, but she needed something to be compatible with. For whatever reason, Jade took interest in her and for an even stranger reason, she wanted that to continue.

"I just don't know where…"

She heard the creaking of her bed, the strong steps walking toward her, behind her, until Jade's form reflected in the mirror.

"Hmm…" It's when her raspy tone whispered on Tori's neck was when she realized Jade's been drinking. It wasn't potent, or obnoxious, but the smell sat on her breath and explained her unnatural enthusiasm. Her speech wasn't slurred, she walked without a wobble; she was just tipsy.

"How about your arm?" The former singer allowed Jade to face her wrists upward, extending her forearm.

It's not like she would _really _get a tattoo but if she did, that would be the least desirable place to get it.

"Guess not there," Jade continued, apparently catching her displeasure.

She remained silent for a bit, blue eyes aligned with the mirror, eyeing different patches of her body, some looks intensive, others demure. It unsettled Tori, but she tried her hardest to calm her anxieties. With the right insults, Jade figuratively stripped the barriers of Tori's walls, tearing her clothing, settling her with the indecency of her underwear. But here she was literally in her bra and panties, and the girl wasn't even insulting her but somehow she felt more naked, more exposed. Her eyes just remained in the mirror, streaks of green appearing more stark than the icy blue.

She couldn't hide it, but a rosy hue tinted at the teenager's chiseled cheeks. Aside from Trina and her family, no one's ever seen her body. Yes, in bikinis and other summer events, but never in lace; a more intimate setting like this. Her skittishness mixed with her self-consciousness of her body, and the odd desire to be stalked by those brilliant blue eyes. Usually they lay cold, iced with menace when insulting the tanned teenager. They still held the same intensity as before, but now her expression was a bit playful, yet focused on its task. Those piercing orbs seemed to be like lasers, slowly burning Tori's skin as it scanned portions of the thin, tanned body.

It felt like sweltering coal when long fingertips graced her knuckles.

She gasped, the blood slowly fanning throughout her body, creating a heating filter. She's confused with her body's reaction, but she doesn't deny that she liked it. Something about someone eyeing her, devouring her with just one sense, not a word said, or barely a touch. It was an…indescribable form of elation.

"I was thinking…" Jade finally said, voice low and timbre against her shoulder. "Maybe…" That deadly hand tickled up her arm, sending goosebumps on the way, to return to hand. This time that hand abandoned her own and settled on a bony hip, walking her fingers slowly, almost impish and coy, up her side, stopping at her ribcage, just an inch from the curve of her breast.

"Right there," Jade smiled triumphantly, rubbing the spot that Tori thought was going to spark into flames had the goth kept touching.

"Y-You think so?" Tori asked, her voice oddly shaky.

When she heard her tone, the meekness and skittishness of it, a portion of her brain burned with irritation. She's not that girl anymore. That weak, fragile girl that got affected by everything. She died the second she was kicked out of school. With exertion her eyes closed, preparing for the coolness, the hardness, the invincibility of her emotions. And it worked. When they hit her reflection she could see the change, see the tight jaw and stationery eyes.

"What should I get?" Tori asked, moving only her head to look at Jade, both of them inadvertently close to one another.

"You'll know when you see it, or feel it. It's…it's hard to explain," she smirked, returning to her spot on the bed. "Now hurry up, Vega! We got shit to do!"

**A/N: See? A little more Jori :) There will be more, if you leave a lovely review :D**


	4. Travel

**A/N: Hey man? Que Pasa with the reviews? Not as many came in for last chapter ._. I hate to be those authors but reviews make me smile and update faster, hence my delay. Moving along from my desperation, I mention some things that happened in season three even though Tori getting kicked out happened in season two. I am aware of this but for poetic license let's pretend that happened in season three. There wasn't enough Jori for me in season two so…yeah :) **

When Tori finally decided on a charcoal gray dress, tipping to the beginning of her thighs, Jade began their car ride. It took work to inform the thin brunette that Jade wasn't even close to being inebriated, and after a series of typical preliminary checks- where she probably learned from cop shows or her father- for actual intoxication, the girl finally relented.

"I swear if we crash and you die, I won't feel guilty at your funeral." The former singer explained with a straight face, but her tone didn't have depth and it came off…playful.

"Typically in car crashes, the driver is in critical condition and the passenger ends up dead." The silence made Jade smirk but when it prolonged to the point that her joke wasn't funny, she glanced at the stilled brunette. "And that won't happen because I am a damn good driver. C'mon, I drove through the pelting rain, in a topless convertible, to San Diego, two hours away. You can't tell me that I'm not an awesome driver." Tori's was already chuckling before the joke was completely finished.

"Yeah, and then the lady pelted us with _more _water from the water gun," Tori smiled some more, softly laughing as she threw her head back.

"Shit was cold…and _hard!"_ Jade exclaimed, chuckling herself at the seemingly distant memory.

That old Tori was back, but for once it didn't bother Jade and the goth didn't ridicule. Her eyes sparkled, effects of the remaining traces of sunlight in the orange sky along with her blissful emotions, and her smile was soft. Her wavy hair blew from her neck, dangling behind the head rest, and the orange glow curtained her face. The smile was kind of…sweet, until it trailed into something dimmer, wistful.

Jade knew Tori missed her old friends, Cat especially. Tori changed but she wasn't heartless, neither was Jade, and the vibrant redhead was infectious with her sweetness. At least with the others to make things easier, she could think of their most irritating qualities and somehow augment it so she didn't have to think of the wonderful friends she lost. With Cat, the most someone could say was that her stupidity could be irritating and she had an annoying disregard of people's personal space, but even then her intentions all stemmed from love and care that you had to be a real jerk to not appreciate it.

Jade always had a soft spot for the amorous redhead. People always raised eyebrows when she and Cat walked in the hallway, with the absence of Beck. People figured she was friendly furniture, which she _was _initially, to Beck so when they broke up- the school found out things too fucking fast- everyone silently, but unanimously, thought that she and Cat will break as well. They were polar opposites, yet they fit like peanut-butter and jelly, or entwined fingers. Aside from their melodies that flowed perfectly over another, their personalities worked in that same context. Their solid personalities fused into the balance of a 'sane' person; fun with a little spark, or gloomy with a ray of sunshine. She was that little sister Jade never had, or could've. She shook that thought off before it began. She _really _did not need to get into an accident.

"It's okay to miss them, you know." Jade didn't bother looking at Tori because she knew her face wouldn't be visible. But her words didn't carry the chill they were usually acquainted with. They spoke the truth, nothing more, nothing less.

Silence followed a few red lights until Jade confessed, "I miss them…"

From her peripheral she could see those brown eyes lay curiously on her temple, and the regret of revealing just a wee bit of vulnerability clawed at her jaw. Her fingers unconsciously clenched harder around the tough rubber of the car wheel, aligning her blue eyes with the road, refusing to give as much as an _attempt _of a glance.

"You don't eat alone." Her words were short, but the crack in it showed its depth behind it. She knew Tori was eating alone to prove a point and not out of preference, but she didn't think Tori would admit that. Subjectively, that is.

"Just because I am around people, doesn't make me not alone." Again, words were expressed in a succinct manner, but they both know the veracity around them. They both knew the abundant control that was needed to reveal just that ray of humanity, in fear their suppressed emotions would topple all in the car. She didn't need to look at Tori; she knew she was telling the truth.

"Where are we going?" Tori asked, silently clearing her throat though Jade heard it.

She changed the subject. _Thank god_. That was too much exposure for Jade's liking, even if it seemed like nothing from an objective view.

"Some place to unwind."

"Really specific," Tori snorted, diddling with something on her phone.

"You know me. I'm very predictable," Jade smirked, finding Tori's newfound sarcasm refreshing. With the others, Cat never learned the concept of sarcasm, while Beck was condescending with his, and Andre and Robbie never sought the time to battle with her. It was nice to be playful with someone, but not sappy.

The wee bits of sun that identified with daylight were swallowed by the large sheet of the indigo sky. It was a nice night. The placid, smooth, invisible breeze of Los Angeles softly tickled Jade's exposed arms, neck, and chest.

She may not tell people because it really wasn't their fucking business and they wouldn't think of Jade as so, but she appreciated the little things like beautiful settings and natural landscapes. Among her odd fascination with death and gore, she cherished the diminutive things people ignored or had no interest in. That was kind of like death, Jade mused; people that are oblivious to certain things, as if they perished, like the dead. She knew first hand, from roar painful experiences, that small things- things that you feel will have continuum- with pulchritude, could slip from her fingers as fast as they are formed. She knew that God can have his sadistic, narcissistic side - purposely creating havoc in this world in order for humans to pray for his existence and guidance. But among that- among the rapists molesters, and murderers- soft, blossoming things like nature occurred. She could complain about their individual calamity- hurricanes, tornados, earthquakes- but that wouldn't change the benevolence it could bring. Complaining about the pessimism wouldn't change the optimism, and vice-versa; her balanced equation of life.

It still didn't stop her from complaining about the gray in her life, and appreciating the vibrant color in it as well. She was still, indeed, a human being with a temper.

"We're going to a club?" Tori asked incredulously, her tone interrupting the silence, oddly caring volume with its soft timbre.

It didn't start out that way. Jade honestly wanted to go to the beach to bask and silently praise the diverse waves of the roaring ocean. But when a red light came, her car trailed peculiarly, almost deliberately, close to the sidewalk that presented _The Crimson Lounge. _

Clubs weren't really Jade's thing. Bars were. It was a place where she could sit in solitude, happily sipping alcoholic beverages yet she could spark a small, frivolous with a few people. And bars had karaoke; clubs did not.

But Vega didn't need to know that.

"Wanna go in?" She asked disinterestedly, trying to tame the wield of glee within her. She didn't like Vega, _still, _but something about tainting something pure, inking raven-black on a sheet of ivory, sent a concave shiver down her spine.

It still surprised Jade on how keen she's gotten when it came to Tori. Something as minute and simple as a furrowed brow, or a twitch, could determine if the former singer was being her genuine self. And here, she was not. Jade could practically hear the teenager, complaining about how they were going to get in trouble for sneaking into the club. But that was just internal, the true core of Vega. Exteriorly her brown eyes lay low, still, bored, matching with her lifeless shrug.

Oh, Vega; when will she learn?

"Sure."

They left the car, silently tidying themselves as they strolled up to the fairly short line that led to the club. Jade wasn't worried about getting declined. Dark makeup always contoured her face into maturity, but Vega was the issue. Yeah the girl's makeup is fairly similar, but her demeanor, occasionally, still held that child-like entity. When breaking out of character, Tori was still jittery, spoke eighty words per second, and she had this wholesome innocence of a teenager. Someone to surely get them caught. But things were different now; Tori changed. Well she didn't. No one really changed; they just adapt to the shell that sought fit for their situation. Tori grew a shell, a harder, colder, rougher one that fit for the painful atmosphere for Hollywood Arts. But was she ready for the real world? Something that composed outside of chattering performing arts students? Jade wasn't sure, hell Tori was irritatingly unpredictable, but she couldn't let Tori think that _she _was thinking of _her. _It just…it didn't work that way.

"Look, just be cool okay?" Jade whispered, almost sternly, like a parent chastising their mischievous child to behave, knowing that they are capable of ruining events.

Tori eyed her curiously, until her brow nearly covered her gray eye shadow, clothing her narrow brown orbs. "_You _be cool."

"_Oh," _Jade widened her eyes, guttering the word in her traditional tone. Who did this girl think she was? She's still that weak, whiny brat she was sophomore year. She better not forget that. Yeah, she could star in her one-man play and have Hollywood Arts as her audience, but she needed to remember that Jade will always be backstage. She will always be behind every performance, aware of the next line, or emotion, watching the audience _ooh _and _ah_ but Jade will never be surprised. Nothing will make her gasp, or cower, or smile. She didn't do that to her reflection so why should she do that with Tori? Like she said before, the former actress's performances were quite bland.

"IDs?" the bodyguard asked impassively, his top heavy frame blocked by folded bulky arms.

For a split second Jade's brain fried into mush, but the oven of her fears didn't burn out her wit. She was just slightly burnt; affected but not ruined. She was a rebel, though she didn't need to be since she had no one to defy, and she knew her ways around situations.

"C'mon man it's a little club, not the Oscar's. Now let us in." Unconsciously she had her palm flat against the core of Tori's bony back, leading her inside only to be blocked by the tenacious man.

"Take out the cards, or hit the curb."

Jade's eyes aligned with the bouncer's dark glasses, practically seeing the stubborn glare though it was literally impossible due to the impenetrable eyewear. The black man had a large built and was tall in stature, and Jade knew he used that to mark his image, but something in that stiff stance and steady gaze told the teenager that he also had a steadfast personality to match his mask.

There were no edges or cracks to pry. He was adamant about his decision.

"You're right," her company said, nodding with a smile. "We'll just be over here."

Tori had to practically push Jade to the side because her suppressed anger was beginning to seep through. Yeah, _maybe _she thought about giving up, but she didn't need Vega to do it for her.

"What the fuck?" she hissed, puncturing a hole through her mask of poise. "Now he _knows _we're not eighteen."

For an odd reason, Vega didn't have that usual brow lift and doe-eyed expression. She wasn't even upset. Her eyes weren't cold, but they hardly had any emotion. They were just a spherical set of browns on her blue. But her lips held something, something to show that she was capable of feeling. The edges of her upper lip pursed slightly, and the finishing smirk finally appeared in her eyes.

"Stay here."

Okay, Jade was sick of Vega telling her what to do. It was beyond irritating. She could paint this muse of her new bad-ass attitude, but Jade was behind the brush. Actually, she wasn't. _Tori _was behind the brush, the painter, while Jade was the landscape she was painting- the muse, the inspiration. Tori was the mere copy of her, congruent but not valuable. The Latina guessed that Jade being somewhat civil to her meant that they had to forget that. Well she thought wrong. Yeah they may seem like they are on the same team, if that could _ever _be possible, but if by the slightest chance that they were, _she _was Batman, while Tori was Robin.

Jade felt her swears pinged at her throat, ready to roar with the intensity that bubbled in the pit of her stomach, but somehow she bit her tongue, hard, nearly drawing blood as she watched the image before her. Vega walked over to the security guard, charcoal dress clinging to her ass, slightly rising with every stride she took. Unconsciously Jade's eyes darted lower, watching each muscle tense and relax in the backs of her tanned thighs and calves.

She could say this in her head because there was no room for judgment, besides herself of course, but Tori had a banging body. All that horrible dancing seemed to agree with her limber form.

She continued to watch the scene, watch the Latina smile at the appropriate times, do that flirtatious hair flip that Tori claimed she didn't do. That stole an eye roll from Jade. Some things could never change.

As the conversation progressed, the security guard seemed to relax, slouching his shoulders, only slightly- Jade figured it was habitual for him to appear cold- and she even saw a slight twist of the mouth. Did Vega make him…smile?

The curiosity tickled Jade. How could Vega get this guy to smile? The Latina was known for solving a situation through her chiseled cheeks and wide smile, but she thought that side of her was over. Evidently it wasn't, and this proved to Jade that former Vega was still in there. Maybe not as active, or apparent, but if someone payed attention to her responses and actions, they could see that fan-girl dying to return.

"C'mon Jade," she heard the Latina say out loud, snapping her out of her reverie.

Her blue eyes deliberately stayed on the floor for long, steady seconds, as if she was bored, not caring for her surroundings. Tori didn't need to know that Jade was secretly watching her reactions.

"What?" She replied, striding over, patching the hole in her mask, letting no one in.

"Paul here," she continued with a small smile of triumph, "decided to let us in."

"Yeah, you guys need to unwind," The security said with a small smirk. "It's cool that you guys want to get married and even after Prop-8 and all. I just want to let you know I support...who you are."

"Wha-" Her mouth worded the reflexive response, but she silenced it when Tori twitched her eyes wider, for just a moment, to silently lead on.

She's an actress. She's also great at improvisation.

"Yeah, like I said she doesn't like to talk about it because she's…she's secretly scared of what people will think," Tori whispered, as if Jade wasn't supposed to hear that, as if her temper will flare had she did.

"I don't like people knowing my business," Jade responded flatly, playing along in the script she prayed she acted correctly. She could really use a drink and it seemed like work driving a couple of miles to the nearest bar. The Crimson Lounge will have to do.

"I know, honey," Tori responded sweetly, even _too _sweet for her old self. Her smile was wide, but flat. Blatantly forced. Jade wasn't a fan of pretending to play lovey-dovey with Vega either but if it was what it took then..whatever. "Paul doesn't judge. He voted for Obama," she smiled softly, stealthily coiling an arm around the pale girl's waist.

The temptation to jump from the touch was potent, but somehow Jade pulled through with perseverance. She was able to briefly smile, leaning into her 'date's' shoulder without puking.

She really deserved an Oscar after that.

"Just…try not to cause a scene, okay?" Paul smiled, actually cutting some skin to make dimples, at Tori before it dimmed to the goth. That comment clearly was directed toward her, and how her harsh responses with the security guard had her behavior predictable. Though the curses were on her tongue, it was easier to tame them because she knew Vega had Paul by the heartstrings. She knew they were going to be inside of the club in a matter of minutes. The picture was nearly complete; she just needed to dab a few strokes to make it perfection.

"I'm sorry, baby," Jade said with a forced smile, turning her body to cup the Latina's cheek. Tori's brow furrowed in confusion, but her reflex smoothed it out a bit, returning it to feigned happiness.

She didn't expect for Jade to respond, to make her own lines, and improvise in the picture _she _wanted. Yeah, she could concur that Tori's plan of somewhat seducing the security guard was shrewd and spot-on, but this was Jade. She followed her own rules, drew outside of lines and made _new _ones. Vega honestly couldn't think that she will lie down and play dead without having a little fun, would she?

"I just get so scared people will judge me." Her voice is almost as high as the impersonation tone for Tori. She felt the skinny girl freeze from her touch, her pale hand running up and down her arms in the way she did back in Vega's room. Goosebumps followed her trail and that twitched a small smirk against her lips.

A rosy hue hit the Latina's cheeks as a lump forced its way down her throat. It pasted the already smug look on the goth's face, watching Vega respond, that confidence slowly slipping away from her pores. She's becoming bare, Jade slowly mused, that new demeanor slowly becoming a shell. Just dark makeup and tight clothes. Maybe she was a selfish bitch but she fancied the idea of Tori submitting, returning to that old skittish girl, _just _for her. Maybe she liked that someone could only show them their true self when they were the only two present. It made her feel pure, trust-worthy even. _Maybe _she liked Vega more than she'd like to think.

_Maybe _she was still that sadistic bitch who loved to see pain spark destructive fires.

Her arm mirrored Tori's, wrapping it around the tiny waist, smiling at the stiffness, the discomfort, the defeat. She looked so small, even though her heels gave Tori a few inches above her own. She liked Tori this way, but she still wanted to get in the club- now that Vega did. She wasn't going to wreck the bridge of trust Tori built from scratch.

With a smile, finally showing her alabaster teeth, a wide one, nearly grim, Jade tilted her head and aligned her lips with Vega's, hinting the strawberry lip gloss meshing with her own dark lip stick. Tori couldn't reject the sign of affection, _wouldn't_ if she really wanted to get into the club. Of course she didn't, as Jade hypothesized, but the pressure of the response _did _surprise her.

It was the Latina's turn to swipe her lips over Jade's, slightly nipping the flesh, soothing with her tongue. It slipped a groan from the goth, more from the shock of electricity circulating the bite wound. Whatever fear and skittishness Tori just showed disappear in that kiss, and that spark, that dark ember was back in her brown eyes. They weren't just a lifeless color. It wasn't that cold shade she kept during school. The _old _Tori didn't even look like this. Yes, they sparkled and glittered but…they never held passion.

She never thought Vega could be passionate about anything.

"So, can we go in?" Her voice, oddly low and soft, rasped in Jade's brain, slowly shivering down her spine like a preying snake. Jade wanted to turn to Paul, to survey his response to their act, but her eyes remained glued on Vega's. This new fervor intrigued Jade, captivated her into a stilled position, had her fingertips shivering against the smooth svelte of the charcoal gray dress.

Eventually the spell was broken when Tori's brown eyes turned to align with the security guard's, with Jade doing the same. She didn't notice the radiance, how that fervor, that strong gaze affected her until it was gone, focusing on the situation at hand rather than Jade's eyes.

She actually _felt _something, something more than triumph for their admission. Something that surpassed her self-indulging smugness from Tori's thorough reaction. Something more than her internal sadism of tearing down the masks people so desperately build for protection.

She actually _felt _something.

And that spark, that passion, that zeal occurred in her own eyes when they began to walk in the club, arms inadvertently brushing together, until fingers linked with one another.

This was going to be an interesting night.

**A/N: Ooh, what's gonna happen in the club? Some lovely Jori grinding? How about some underage drinking? Maybe some sexy time? Hmm there's only one way to figure out, huh?**

*****Bats eyes at the review box and points suggestively.****

**You know you wanna ;)**


	5. Club

**A/N: For some reason, my spell check isn't working on my microsoft word. For the most part I have proofread but if I miss minor details then I am sorry. **

Tori didn't know exactly what just happened. It was supposed be an act, a ploy to grant them entrance in the club. Just friendly smiles and subtle touches were supposed to get them in, but Jade took it further- as she always did. Jade was bitter because she was looking for shock value, attention, anticipation and awe, like any other actress. Just the…strength and questionable depth behind that kiss said…well whispered something, something more than a manipulation tactic.

_Or _she could be just acting, Tori thought somberly to herself. She could just be that wonderfully tragic performer, channeling the multitude of emotions into those rays of lines, leading the scene, perfecting an image of the story.

Jade was always a mystery to her.

Her brown eyes squinted, naturally adapting to the dim, crimson lighting of the club. The internal space didn't match the large building outside. It was a healthy size, two floors in height. It was fine, though. The place was packed, filled with alternative-dressed pale people, with the music to match its décor. The title, at least, held to the hue. A deep plush red stained the whole venue, catching attention from the black landscape. Red couches, red borders, glasses that glowed with a red hue, everything in the foreground was the color red.

Jade led them to the bar, instinctively reaching for Tori's hand, clenching harder when she found it, as she roughly manuevered her way through the dancing young adults.

Tori didn't mind parties, she was always looking to have a good time, but she sort of regretted choosing this club. The music wasn't exactly her foray, a bit loud for her somber liking, and the crowd pressing against her from all directions was becoming unbearable.

They were saved by the fairly empty smooth table with vacant red stools.

_Finally. _

As they walked, Jade's spiked bracelet grazed against her wrist, having her unconsciously flinch with every stride. A cold hand yanked her botton to the hard, flat stool, nearly having her fall from the unnecessary strength. A sharp pain, turning faint in seconds, slammed at her ass, galloping up her spine, until it lessened like a spring that's been jumped on. Jade sat beside her, attitude still grumy as she slumped on her own stool.

What the hell happened? The brunette didn't even give Tori a glance, or as much as body language to show that she was aware of the Latina's presence. Maybe the kiss was a little forward, maybe she responded more than she should've but it got them in the club. That should amount to something, right?

She was growing impatient, skittishly tapping her heel against a rod on the stool, her click-clack sounds drowned by the booming music. Jade hadn't said a word in minutes, her cold blue eyes eerily remaining on the drink she smoothly, and quietly, ordered, Apparently Jade ordered Tori a drink as well bceause the heavily pierced and tattooed woman dashed her the same thing. Tori, though, left it untouched. She wanted to have a clear mind to depict what the hell just happened. They were smirking in her home, smiling in the car, and now frowning in the club. What happened? Was the kiss that serious?

"Ja—" Her instincts spewed the word but her brain curbed it before it was fully recognizable. This could be just one of Jade's numerous mental scenes to act and manipulate. Though the teen was a good actress and had an impressive voice, her expertise were directing and screenwriting. She had an alarmingly accurate view of the characterization of people. Sometimes she thought that the blue-eyed beauty did not want to act, but simply competed for the lead roles in goal of winning over Tori.

Well she could win all she wanted because in three months she will no longer witness the goth's skill on stage.

Seeing that this silence won't change anytime soon, Tori took a small sip, trying to pass the time, to null the one-sided awkwardness. She wanted to mirror Jade's indifference, but her eyes naturally darted to the brunette. How could Jade do that? Have such emotion with that kiss to abruptly shutting down in the club. Tori finally outwardly glanced at the goth but her eyes instinctively, natural like an eye blink, gazed at those lips. The plump flesh was pinched in a tight line where Tori could see a faint smudge of the cherry lipstick outside the outline of her upper lip. She wondered if _she _was responsible for that. If the slight imperfection was in result of their kiss, if her own lips lapped at the right moment, captured in between her teeth. The warmth of the skin clashed with her character. It left an essence, a linger, a teasing flicker like a warm spring day.

Without guard, without time to think of the repercussions, the future pleasure even, Tori wrapped her hand around the nape of the pale girl's ncek, closing her into a kiss. A kiss just as rough, and frantic as the previous one. Tori ignored the widening of those blue eyes, the gasp swallowed by the embrace, and snaked her tongue inside, aching for that warmth, the bitter taste of vodka and nicotine—all of her. She didn't even realize that she was standing over the goth, her hand firmly on the edge of the stool, the other on Jade's thigh. Perhaps it was the submission that coaxed Jade into kissing her back, into storking her tongue with the Latina's, into releasing that soft moan out of those quivering lips. Maybe this was what Jade yearned for, what Beck certainly could not give her. Maybe she liked to be disciplined, to have an invisible collar around her neck, perhaps even a _real _one, to show the brand, the ownership, the _care. _

She could feel a shaky hand crawl to her own thigh, but Tori shooed that away with a slight grunt, returning it to the curve of the stool, parallel to her own.

Tori could feel the heat in Jade's mouth, the aching breeze coating her tongue, jolting her veins, heightening her senses and dilating her pupils. Then the goth closed the kiss with a bite to Tori's lip, the Latina ripped a primal growl that made the both of them shiver, made her fingernails scrape against the alabaster skin of Jade's thigh, reminding her that it was there, mere centimeters of something more, something warm; wetness that was inexperienced territory.

Just thinking of it, the heat, the beauty, made her forget that she was in a club, surrounded by hundreds of people, or that it was wrong for it to be this way, their first time. But when she returned for another kiss and trailed her hand up the bare thigh of Jade, noting the muscle, the quiver, the strength, the heat, she didn't care. She was so close to getting what she wanted, to finally give the discipline Jade so desperately deserved.

The goth responded with a gasp, only this wasn't a hurried sound of pleasure. It was a loud one, a sharp one. An unhappy one. Her face mirrored the tone, lidded eyes glazed with arousal, shock and irritation. Dark brows debated to life in shock, or scrunch in fury. Her mouth, that warm, tempting culprit that started this, remained open, short pants escaping, needing the oxygen. Her face was still centimeters from Tori's, hot breath able to hit her own quivering lips, but the aura changed. The heat in her eyes drawled from a different passion; a passion that made Tori's eyes widen, her blood race to her veins with a pressure of a fire hose, the pleasure replaced with fear and regret.

"I…" Her voice betrayed her because it still laced with pleasure, disguising her usually chipper tone with gravel. She needed to tell Jade how sorry she was, that she didn't mean to treat her this way, but the lump in her throat disboeyed her mental request. In the end she's kind of glad that she couldn't speak because of she didn't talk she couldn't lie, and telling Jade didn't want or mean to kiss would be a flat-out lie.

"The fuck, Vega?" Jade said, breaking from her silence, tone still husky from arousal but heavy and dark from the annoyance.

The second her voice was heard, Tori about-faced, nearly tripping over her too-high heels as she scrummage into the large crowd on the dancefloor, hiding from Jade, hiding into her own fears. When young adults constantly brushed past her hand and stomach it reminded her that she was absent of her clutch, which was still probably on the island by the bar, where _Jade _sat. Her brain itched to go back for it, but her pride and self-respect kept her walking. She'd just have to pray that Jade would take care of it until felt secure to see the goth without her jumping her bones.

Tori needed to find someone and find them fast! Though she regretted molesting Jade in the hurried manner she conducted, her body craved warmth, some sort of friction. And it'll be from someone that totally clashed with Jade's physical features. She'll be normal, yeah normal. She'll be old Tori yearning for a boy.

She finally found a somewhat empty space on the dance floor, enough for her to sway her lips without bumping with others. She scoped the packed club with dilated eyes, looking for anything to savor the pulse in between her legs. Everyone she looked at stared back with a returning smile, obviously likeing what they saw and happy that Tori felt the same. A couple of boys she immediately darted past, finding them too tall or too short, or unattractive. One boy caught her eye, a couple inches taller than her, with a wide smile. He wasn't the best looking but he was a male and breathing, so he would have to do.

"Hi, I'm Sean," he said with that toothy smile, finally swerving through a few people until he stood before her.

The first thing that grasped Tori was his eyes, sharp and blue against the flickering strobe lights.

"Bye Sean," she replied with a regretful smile, easing past the confused boy to swallow herself in the hungry crowd. If she was going to distract herself she needed an unbiased face, a total clash. _Nothing _shall resemble Jade.

With long tedious searching came a platinum blonde boy with smooth, almost girlish, facial features and a crop cut. He didn't dress the part of his partiers around him, with his pale blue polo and light-worn jeans rather than the dark colors and spikes. She began to follow the kid, who was walking with a sway, matching the beat of the music, until she walked around him, pretending to be oblivious of his existence.

Okay, the final test. She looked him in his eyes, praying that they weren't blue, that he didn't fit the typical statistic of a boy with his hair color. And when looked up, she made an internal sigh through her nose.

His eyes were hazel, _and _he was attractive. Perfect.

She initiated the conversation, pretending to be flattered that he called her stunning, pretending to care that his name was Alex, or that he was a college student at USC. She didn't need a biography; she just wanted to dance.

She dragged him to the dance floor, swaying her hips to the music, ignoring the disgusted shiver that shook through her when he grabbed her waist when she felt his penis pressed against her. She's supposed to like this, be accustomed to the male anatomy, think nothing of the natural function. But she couldn't look past it, the hardness, the pricking with each sway to the hip. It was beyond irritating.

She looked past that when her eyes aligned with cold blue across the floor. The hue managed to electrify even in this dusky lighting of the club. She knew those eyes, got lost in them constantly; she's unsettled by the fierceness, the betrayal. Her heart yearned to apologize to Jade, to apologize to Jade, to console her, but her pride forbade the embarrassment and her brain demanded that she keep this new image, this new, cold self she built for school.

She just can't have that shell with Jade staring at her.

She led Alex to the back alley of the club, crashing her lips on to his in hope to feel the passion she had with Jade. Only that his lips are chapped in contrast to her smooth ones, pink against her lip-coated red, rather than her scorching flesh. It wasn't the same. He wasn't her.

He flipped their positions, wedging himself between her legs, hiking them to instinctively wrap around his waist, hooking at the ankles. The pleasure in his hazel eyes made her shiver, but not by the uncontrollable pleasure Jade had her in before. It was a realization, a reminder that she wasn't that girl. She wasn't that cold-hearted girl she displayed, that in the end she was lying to herself. She can't sleep with anyone without emotional attachment. She couldn't lose her virginity to someone she wouldn't see again. She couldn't sleep with someone without a _bed. _

Who was she kidding? She's not Jade, but _she _certainly was.

Tori swore silently to heself when blue eyes re-aquainted her brown, peeking through the dark night. Hwo the hell did she know she was here? She couldn't see much details but she knew that shape and that stance. It was definitely Jade.

As quick, silent and mysterious she appeared, the figure dashed out of the alley, the shadow camouflaging with the dark brick wall.

She definitely couldn't do this now. Filth and self-deprecation eradicated any physical traces of her sexual stimulation that remained in her after Jade. She just wanted to go home.

"Alex," she whispered, clenching her eyes shut when his mouth graced her jaw.

He ignored her and continued to pepper kisses on her, hiking up to her ear.

"Alex," she said louder, with more dominance and distinction.

He finally peeked up from the length of her neck.

"I'm…suddenly not feeling well."

His blonde brows ruffled before they hike to his forehead. "W-what? You mean you don't like tha place?" He quickly surveyed the alley for emphasis. "You could come back to my apartment or we could get a hotel—"

"_No, _Alex," she perched her neck, head aligned with the brick wall to avoid his persistent kisses. "This is not me. I usually don't—"

"But we were having such a good time, right?" He said with that girlish grin. "I could tell you wanted it in the club. Let's finish this party…" His grip clenched against her thighs as he returned for another kiss.

"Al—" her voice was swallowed by his kiss, that seem stronger but not out of passion. It was more of a gutteral sound, something _violent. _

"Alex, stop." Her heart pumped with a fervor when his member rubbed between her legs, clearly showing that he was ready, that he wanted her.

Her frail hands clamped at his shoulders, trying to push him away, but he put all of his weight into her, pinning her to the dirty wall, her lungs crushing at his strong frame.

"Alex, get off!"

"You think you could rub on me like that without finishing? You little tease," he growled out, beginning to rotate his hips into her own.

She jerked, tears clouding her lids as she writhed under him, begging for release. "P-Please—"

"Shut up."

She closed her eyes, crumbling with a small sob as he continued to brush his jean-clothed erection against her. This was what she got, what she deserved for leading him on, for lying to her whole school, to _Jade. _She just hid her fears and disappointments to the point that she blocked herself off, her only friend.

Well now she'll die.

Her eyes were still shut when she heard shuffling, discordant tones and different pants, clearly from someone beside Alex. But they snapped open when she felt herself free, like a snapping of a rope. Out of reflex she planted her heels to the ground, leaning against the wall to prevent herself from falling in her tall shoes.

She could hear that familiar dark tone threaten him,but her blurred vision only revealed a dark polygon. When she wiped her eyes with closed fists, it was clear that Jade and Alex were fighting.

The goth managed the oppurtunity to knee the blonde in the groin and when he kneeled over, clutching himself in a near-crouch position, a guttural roar ripped from her when she drove her combat boot into the core of his chest, driving into the floor with such impact that he bounced of the ground until he twitched in a pained position.

He lay in a coughing fit, rolling from shoulder to shoulder as he croaked out swears, clearly stunned and no longer dangerous, but Jade must've though differently. She quickly crouched down, strangely fumbling with her right combat until she caught hold of something, Tori couldn't identify the object, and she kneeled over him, pale knee piercing his trachea and when she raised her hand Tori could see the metallic blade off the moonlight shine.

"Jade, no!"

"You get off raping women, huh?" Jade growled out, ignoring Tori as she held the blade at the now-begging boy's jaw. "You feel powerful trying to fuck a girl who can't fight back? How about me? Try raping me you piece of filth."

"Jade!" She'd never sounded so fearful, so terrified, so desperate. Rage had never hit those blue eyes like they did now. Not even when Robbie annoyed her with Rex, or Cat with her own ditsy mannerisms. Those incidents were flickering her fire but this was a roaring storm that could not be stopped. There wasn't a doubt in Tori's mind that Jade wouldn't hesitate to kill Alex, and Jade didn't deserve life in prison, or an emotional breakdown for taking a life from this world. Even if the life was low, fithy and disgusting.

"Jade…he's not worth your life…" That's all she could say because deep down she wanted to see the life drain from him, so he could feel her fear, her shame, her security slipping away.

But if she encouraged the beating, she'd have to explain to her father about the pool of blood on her heels.

Thankfully Jade's jaw clenched when she let out a sigh, eyeing with her usual bitterness than her unsuppressed anger. "I'm going to count to three," she said calmly, forcibly, at the heavily coughing man, "and when I say three, I'm going to let go of your filthy neck. And when I let go, you're going to run and if you even glance back or put up a fight, I'm going to drive my scissor into your neck. You understand?"

The blonde didn't reply.

"Well?" She growled, sinking her knee down, adding on to the pressure. He gurgled and nodded his head as far as Jade's pinning knee permitted him to.

"One. Two. Three." She quickly jumped from the injured blonde, watching with a dark eye as he stumbled and crawled to the end of the alley, eventually disappearing into the streets of Los Angeles.

"My god, Jade!" Tori shrieked in disbelief, running up to the stoic brunette, ready to thank her, praise her, but a pale hand to the chest stopped her. The roaring flame wasn't there, but her blue eyes didn't bring the happiness it brought in the car, or it's everyday sarcasm. She just walked off, picking up what Tori recognized was her clutch off the floor, with the Latina dumbly following, nearly tripping over her heels.

She could've died tonight.

* * *

The silence in the car was so heavy that Tori literally felt the pressure on her lungs, as if Alex had her pinned again. This wasn't like the silence when they were going to the club— soft, mutual and peaceful. This was a rotten, cold, decaying feel that made Tori's heart burn. She wasn't that tough girl. She couldn't bottle up her feelings anymore.

"Thank you, Jade," she started genuinely, tears forming just at the thought of it. "I don't know how…how did you find me?"

Minutes passed and the the goth didn't answer, or glanced in her direction, or even acknowledge her presence. She's angry, Tori could see that dark brow hooded over her cold eyes, and the guilt struck through Tori like a flamed arrow. She'd dance with a guy in front of her, was ready to fuck in front of her, and nearly got raped in front of her. She could understand the mixed feelings, but she needed someone. She wanted Jade.

The car slowed in front of her house and she heard the click of the passenger door unlock. "Thanks for the ride," she whispered softly, ready to touch the goth's hand but thought best of it.

She was still greeted with silence.

With a shaky breath she climbed out of the car, clutch close to her hip, and the second the door closed, her tears leaked through like a crack in the bridge, waves crashing like the vehement sea, attacking the shore of her face.

"P-Please Jade," she croaked in a sobbing plea. "Please d-don't leave me. I can't… I won't… I can't be alone…"

Through her blurred vision she managed to see the clenched jaw, the stilled eyes, the contemplation on Jade's face as she gave Tori look over. This would be hard for Jade as well, to console someone that clearly hurt her, but Tori wouldn't ask if it wasn't a necessity to have her protector by her side.

Her prayers were answered when the goth slid out of her car, cutting off the ignition as she walked up the doorway of her house, a few steps ahead of the Latina.

When they stealthy reached her room, Jade silently declined the pajamas Tori offered, or food that was in her house. She just kicked her boots off and crawled to the foot of the bed, black socks beside Tori's head as she gazed at the wall.

She hated herself for causing this situation, and she hated that she just couldn't hug the goth because of her ridiculous pride. But she felt safe with Jade in her room, even if the pale girl wished she wasn't there.

That didn't matter to the Latina. She will always be guardian angel in Tori's eyes.

**A/N: In all honesty I was going to have them have sex in this chapter, but when I write smut I need to be in a good mood. For the past couple of weeks I have not been in a good mood, therefore giving you guys a little more angst, than smut. The upside is, this story can be longer and that will entertain me. Anyway, reviews are love people. **


End file.
